1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a motherboard assembly having a serial advanced technology attachment dual in-line memory module (SATA DIMM).
2. Description of Related Art
Solid state drives (SSD) store data on chips instead of on magnetic or optical discs. One type of SSD has the form factor of a DIMM module and it is called a SATA DIMM module. The SATA DIMM module can be inserted into a memory slot of a motherboard, to add storage capacity. Generally, a SATA DIMM module includes a plurality of storage chips and a storage controller for controlling the storage chips to store data. The problem is that the life of the storage chips is usually shorter than that of the controller, and the module becomes useless once the storage chips no longer work.